


you're making my heart wanna stick around (for the first time)

by bananaaaasay



Series: titles [3]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Baking, Birthday Cake, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaaaasay/pseuds/bananaaaasay
Summary: In which even a cooking prodigy like Buttercup can't help burning cakes occasionally, too bad the occasion was her boyfriend's bithday party.
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Series: titles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861483
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	you're making my heart wanna stick around (for the first time)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts).



> song: first time –plested  
> disclaimer: neither the song nor the characters belong to me; they belong to their respective owners, i'm merely using them to hopefully create something people will enjoy.

Dating Butch was strangely a calming thing to do. Just in general. He was always there; a sturdy, solid (and most of the time, very soft) and warm figure in her life. And she discovered a lot of things that were... surprising, to say the least, about him in the time they dated.

On days were everyone would be busy with work or with their significant others, they chose to hang out in one of their houses (more often than not, his apartment, because the Professor did not want to be subjected to anymore PDA than strictly necessary), usually settling in for a movie or just enjoying each other's company. 

On most occasions, Butch would end up spooning Buttercup because she's "much tiner than him and also always cold" and Buttercup, since they were alone in the room and no one was watching them, would allow it, and maybe, secretly (though, if Butch's smirk is any indicator, it probably didn't slip past him like she thought it would), snuggle in a bit more because she actually was cold and Butch was a walking furnace. 

Or sometimes he would throw himself at her and bury his head in the crook of her neck while she strokes his hair (which would be down, because it just looks absolutely better without the gel), and they'd stay like that for a while, sometimes even fall asleep.

They'd usually have a movie on, or be so ridiculously tired from the day that they'd fall asleep on top of the covers (Butch always ends up on the floor, but Buttercup denies any accusations of pushing him off of the bed), but either way, they would always end up taking a nap together; which was another thing Buttercup absolutely loved about Butch, he didn't need them to always be doing something when they spent time together, he was always content with cuddling her and playing with her hair.

Which was also another thing she discovered about him; he loved brushing her hair. Not just playing with it, he loved running his fingers through her hair repeatedly to the point where even if she wasn't sleepy, she would be lulled to sleep because of the repeated motion.

He was so incredibly soft with her, and she always got this stupid look in her face when he did random things like rub her back after a stressful day, or kiss her temple when they'd be watching a movie or just chilling around, or the way he always needed to be touching her, whether it be a hand in her hair, around her shoulders, laced fingers, or even just his head on her shoulder. And while she was always hesitant with PDA, it just... she didn't hate it. 

He was always so... good to her. So unbelievably attentive and sweet and loving. She wasn't exactly... the easiest person to love, and she knew that, she knew that very well. So the fact that he was in love with her was enough to send her into catonic shock. 

So maybe this was why she was spending so much time trying to perfect his cake.

The red, dark blue and dark green frosting was all over the countertop, cake leftovers from when she smoothed them out where crumbled everywhere. Buttercup was a mess and the kitchen, which was usually pristine, was a testimony to how hard and long she worked on the cakes. 

Brick and Boomer's cakes were already done and in the fridge for the time being. Blossom and Bubbles had already left her to get ready for the party at the boy's place, but she still didn't finish his cake or even attempt to start getting ready.

As she finished with the final touches of the cake, her sisters entered the kitchen, all dressed up and ready for the party, while she was still in a tanktop and shorts, not even close to being ready.

"You're not done yet?" Blossom questioned, all the way from her place where she stood next to the doorway to avoid any and all potential accidents. 

Buttercup pushed her hair back as she admired her handiwork, smiling. "Am now, Bubs the cakes are in the fridge, I'll just put this one in too for a bit until I get ready," she paused, pointing at Blossom, "don't let her touch them."

Blossom pouted but did not argue, and Buttercup placed the piping bag on the counter as she moved to grab the cake. What she didn't notice, however, was that some of the frosting was on the floor, which meant that it was incredibly slippery, but she only realized it when her foot came in contact with the frosting and she went crashing into the floor.

Expectedly, the cake, too, smashed into the floor, completely unsalvageable. Buttercup stared in shock, unable to move. 

"Ooh-" Blossom bent down in front of her, "hey, Buttercup, is-"

"I need an hour."

Bubbles furrowed her eyebrows, "An hour to...?"

"To re-make Butch's cake."

"Don't be ridiculous! There's no time, we need to go!"

"Ever heard of being fashionably late Bloss?" Buttercup glared, standing up and starting to clean the mess she'd made.

"I'm sure it'll be fine if we get him a cake from the bakery down the street," Bubbles tried to reason with her, but Buttercup shook her head and glared once more, indicating that the subject was not up for discussion anymore.

"You take the cakes now and go, just come up with an excuse and buy me some time," her glare softened and regret began to show more clearly on her face, "I really don't want to give him a store-bought cake while his bothers get the cakes I made."

Blossom sighed, "Alright, an hour it is. I'll call back to check in soon, okay?"

"Yeah sure, whatever."

As soon as they were out the door, Buttercup started cleaning the mess she'd made. In five minutes, whatever she could salvage from the cake was on the counter, and the rest was in the trash. 

She immediately started to make the mix from scratch, working faster (and, admittedly, way sloppier) that she normally would. But it didn't matter, because now, with fourty minutes to spare, the cake was in the oven, baking. 

As soon as she checked to make sure the cake was okay, Buttercup walked over to the fridge, to check for more frosting. But all she found was the white frosting she had used on Brick's cake. Walking to the cabinet on the other side of the kitchen, she grabbed the food coloring to fix the frosting. 

After the frosting was divided into a dark green, a slightly lighter one, and she left some white, just in case. Turning around to check on the cake once more, she almost dropped the bowl of frosting on the floor when she saw smoke coming from the oven where the cake was supposed to be baking, not burning.

"The fuck? I left for a second," Buttercup huffed, "I swear-" 

Pushing down the bubbling anger and a hint of despair, she pulled the cake out of the oven, staring at the burnt mess. 

Letting out a frustrated yell, Buttercup threw the cake in the trash and bit back tears of anger, furiously pulling out ingredients to make yet another cake, admant on making him a cake if it killed her.

After she mixed all the ingredients together, she spread the batter on another pan and just as she was about to open the oven once more, a knock on the door startled her concentration and made her drop the pan. 

Upside down. Batter all over the floor. 

Staring in shock, Buttercup felt the anger she'd been trying to subdue break through and she took a deep breath before screaming madly.

It's taken her so many times to get this right! She'd messed up in the kitch! Her! Oh, how she wanted to kill them! How dare they ruin Butch's cake, again! Buttercup was seething.

"Woah-" She could register a voice, speaking over her yelling, "Babe, what? Buttercup, are you-" 

Buttercup looked up and felt her throat constrict at the sight of Butch standing there, face marred by a frown and a concerned look. 

He spoke up again, "What happened? Are you- why didn't you come with your sisters?" 

All the anger Buttercup felt towards him for ruining the cake dissipated, and she felt tears prickle the corner of her eyes. 

Butch must have picked up on the shift of mood, because in seconds he was in front of her, tilting her head to look at him. His eyes widened when he saw her eyes brimming with unshed tears, lips pulled in a tight line. 

And it was unfair, really. Here he was, all dressed up in a flannel (a flannel!), hair gelled back, look so fucking good she wanted to cry. While she was was still in her tanktop and shorts, hair all over the place, looking like a mess.

Buttercup felt something unfurl inside of her, something big, and ugly, and painful; and she couldn't hold back her tears anymore. He cradled her face in his calloused hands, brushing away the tears as they came.

The longer she cried, the louder she became, until she was gasping for air. Butch pulled her closer, burying her face in his chest. Buttercup froze, she'd get him wet if she kept this up and he looked so good, she didn't even get to look at him properly.

As she tried to pull back, Butch held on tighter, whispering soft nothings into her ear. And who was Buttercup to resist? So she did what she did best, be selfish and take all that he could give her.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, sobs raking her body. She felt him run his hands through her hair, and she couldn't deny that that made her melt, just a bit.

"I'm sorry-" She hiccuped, "I made your brothers-brothers cake, and-and-" Another sob. "Yours wasn't-it wasn't working! It- it kept burning! Or falling! And-and Blossom said that-that we could just buy-buy one from the bakery, but-but it wasn't f-fair!" 

Butch slowly sunk to his feet, pulling Buttercup in his lap. She adjusted herself until her face was buried in his neck, her legs on either side of his hips. He kept running his fingers in her hair soothingly (he really liked doing that, didn't he?).

Her voice was higher than usual, and a had a whiny tone to it, but she couldn't stop herself from speaking. "You-you've been so-so nice and s-sweet! And-and a really good boy-boyfriend so! And I'm-I'm your girlfriend! I should-" she swallowed against his neck, "I should be making you a cake before-before them! And-And I'm sorry! I never-never ever mess up a cake! But-but yours it-it wasn't working! And I tried three-three times, and it wasn't-"

Butch pulled her away from her neck suddenly, cutting her off. Buttercup felt her eyes widen, and she tried to hide her face in his neck again but he was apparently having none of that, and kept his hold onto her. She looked to side.

"You were late because you couldn't bake my cake?" His eyes were burning holes in the side of her head and she just wanted to be swallowed up by the ground. 

"That's-" Buttercup faltered, "yeah..."

"You-" His frown broke into a soft smile and he let out a laugh. Buttercup felt a shot of indignation run through her, like, okay, she looked like a mess but he was meant to be nice!

Butch pulled her close once more, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Buttercup shivered when she felt him take a deep breath.

"Man," He huffed out a laugh, "and here I thought you were kidnapped." 

Buttercup felt something grip at her heart, and she tightened her hold on him. "As-as if anyone can kidnap me." 

Butch nuzzled her neck once more, "I can, then what would you do?" 

Buttercup sniffed, "That's because I trust you, dumbass."

For a second, Butch stiffened, and Buttercup hoped she didn't come off as too needy when she said that. But as much as it killed her to admit it, being here, in his arms, made her feel so safe that she couldn't even cringe at the thoughts that otherwise would make her lynch herself. 

Butch pulled back, face serious as he stared at her. Buttercup saw something in his eyes and it scared her how much she longed for that to be anything akin to love. 

Buttercup swallowed the lump that formed in her throat. Looking at Butch on a good day made her feel all sort of things, annoyance, mainly. Anger? Occasionally. Fondness on rare occasions. But this? This feeling was more; it was bigger and scarier than she had ever felt before. But to say she was hesitant, to say she was reluctant to feel this way would be a lie.

"Just when I thought I couldn't-" A soft smile broke out on his face, and it took all she had in her not to kiss him senseless. 

"Couldn't what?" She instinctively relaxed when he started rubbing circles on her back. 

He appeared to be contemplating something before he shook his head and started standing up. Buttercup yelped and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, legs around his waist to steady herself. 

Butch placed her on the counter and then, without warning, kissed her. Buttercup startled, but then melted into the kiss almost instantly.

When air became necessary, they regrettably pulled away, panting. "You know, just you being there would be enough of a birthday present."

As if Buttercup's face wasn't red enough, that comment made her flush a deep red that made Butch laugh. Buttercup huffed, pouting. 

"Shut up," she pushed his face away, "I still wanted to give you something, but-"

"Do you know," Butch interuppted her, "how lonely I used to feel on my birthday?"

Buttercup stared at him, shocked. 

"We'd never celebrated our birthdays before, so the fact that I was gonna spend it this year with you was already unreal to me."

He brushed a few stray hairs away from her eyes, cupping her cheek and leaning in to place his forhead on hers, closing his eyes. 

"You didn't have to bother youself so much babe," he mumbled, "you certainly didn't need to cry for it either." 

And there it was again, that feeling of something tugging at her heart strings. "Yes I did, you deserve it, even if you're an asshole sometimes."

Butch laughed, pressing a kiss to her cheek before pulling away completely. 

"C'mon, I know you didn't make me a cake, but that doesn't mean I can't eat from my brothers'."

Buttercup hopped down from the counter and looked up at him. "I know I didn't make you a cake but, maybe a mug cake?" 

Butch perked up, but looked confused. "Mug cake?"

"Yeah, mug cake," she paused, "you do know what that is right?" 

Butch shot her a dry look, "Do I look like I know what that is?"

"Anyway, shouldn't we be heading back to your place? The party's already started." 

"Nah, got bored anyway, couples were everywhere and I couldn't even spend time with my girlfriend." 

Buttercup pouted, already feeling bad. "Okay, sheesh, I get it, I'm sorry."

Butch smiled, that stupid smile that always did stupid things to her heart, "So, mug cakes?"

And she smiled back, that stupid smile that she hope did stupid things to his heart too. "Yeah, mug cakes."

BONUS YOU DIDN'T SEE COMING:

"So I'm the nicest, sweetest boyfriend to exist am I?" 

They were on the couch, cuddling while watching a movie neither were focused on because they were too busy thinking about the other.

Buttercup tensed, "I did not say that! I said you were nice." 

"And sweet!" Butch cackled, "Don't forget sweet!" 

Buttercup groaned, sinking into his chest, jostling slightly from the laughing bubbling in his chest. 

"Shut up! You're never gonna be complemented again!" She hit him, "Ever!"

After Butch's laughter died down, he smiled into her hair, "No but seriously, thank you."

"I didn't do anything," she stopped, "except, you know, burn a cake, and drop two."

"You trust me."

Buttercup shifted to sit properly, "Why wouldn't I trust you?"

Butch looked at the T.V., "Because I tried to kill you?"

"But now you kiss me and we're friends so," she settled back into her original place.

"Friends?" Butch sounded indignant, "I shoved my tongue down your thro-"

Buttercup muffled the rest of the sentence with a hand to his mouth, "Literally shut the fuck up."

That had been a dumb move, apparently, because he licked her palm almost immediately. Buttercup recoiled in disgust

"Ugh! Are you kidding me!" She frowned, "Butch I swear-"

But Butch decided it was perfectly fine to start tickling his very ticklish girlfriend, even if she did get a bit (very) violent when tickled.

"Admit it!" He said over her hysterical shrieks, "I'm more than a friend!"

Buttercup only let out more shrieks and giggles. 

"C'mom Cuppy! Say it!"

"F-fi-" Another fit of laughter, tears were making their way down her cheeks again, only this for a completely different reason.

Butch felt his heart soar at the sight of her so genuinely so happy.

I love you.

But who confesses their love while in the middle of a tickling match?

**Author's Note:**

> ah! im finally done with this! it was meant to be posted ages ago but i only just finished it because school is a bitch   
> but!! this was inspired by oke of TeaLovingTooru's headcannons which i live for btw,,   
> anyway!! your bday was a couple of days ago so id like to give you this as a late bday present! happy birthday!!   
> keep doing what you do best, you're truly one of a kind <3


End file.
